Winter Night Host Club
by bbgum15
Summary: Aunt Cass had a bright idea to make the cafe into a Host Club for the Night. Will Hiro make some progress between his brother?


**Winter Night Host Club**

**Lord Dusk**

**Notes:**

**HI I'm a super amateur at writing this my first time making a fanfiction and posting it online this a HidashiFanfic if you don`t like yaoi please refrain from reading, well here goes…**

**Aunt Cass had a brilliant idea of making a one night Christmas host club; of course she would need to hire a few men to host. Tadashi and Hiro would definitely join. Well it was just one night and they could get all the tips they could get, but Hiro was against the idea of wearing a cute elf or santacostume while Tadashi and the other host wear topless santa costumes.**

"**Do you want to wear the topless costume too Hiro?" Tadashi asked.**

"**W-What! No! it`s just a little embarrassing to wear something so **_**childish."**_

"**Aw you look cute in it I`m sure you'll get lot of tips."**

**Then the night came there was a long line of female customers. Aunt Cass was handling the guests while the boys host the tables.**

"**Oh my god he is **_**soo**_** cute!"Said one girl.**

"**I wanna hug him all night long!"Said another.**

"**I just wanna take you home!"**

"**Kyaaaahhh!"**

**As Hiro served a group of girls, he couldn`t stop blushing and shacking with all the girls' eyes watching him like a hawk. He felt really shy every time he came out of the kitchen trying to wasn`t the only one getting the attention. Just across the café, squeals and screams could be heard. Tadashi on his side is letting girls fall off their sits just by passing by them.**

**After Hiro finished serving a table their drinks,he headed back to the kitchen. He was still embarrassed, not looking to where he is going. He tripped but before his face hit the ground, he felt a warm hand touched his arm and shoulder grabbing him before he fell. Tadashi caught him.**

"**Hiro?! Are you alright?"**

**He blushed as Tadashi looked at him with serious eyes trying to find any injury.**

"**T-Tadashi..."**

**Everyone looked at them both and the whole café screamed.**

"**OMG—that incest!"**

"**Bromance—Kyahhhh!"**

"**The SS Brothers Love has just departed and it is SHIPPING!" **

"**GIVE ME MORE OF THAT BOY LOVE!"**

**Word after word, the female customers burst out. Both of them looked at each other, faces red with an awkward silence between them. Before Hiro could say anything Tadashi picked him up bridal style and carried him to the kitchen. As they passed through the café to the kitchen nothing can compare to the sound of restaurant full of girls screaming louder and louder as they walk by.**

**In the Kitchen...**

"**T-Tadashi I-I...I`m sorry," said Hiro.**

"**A-Are you hurt? Are you feeling okay?"**

"**I`m fine I just tripped, okay."**

**Then their eyes met again both of them blushed and same event happened again. The eerie silence had the both of them feeling awkward. Then a thought came to Hiro`s head. **_**I need to do this now there's no better moment than now, **_**he thought.**_**If I`m gonna confess and face the music, I gotta have courage**_**. As those words echoed through his head he began to open his mouth.**

"**T-Tadashi I-I know this is wrong but I have feeling for you—a feeling that I can`t explain. Whenever you`re away I always feel the need for you to come home and spend time with you. I feel strange when someone approaches you that I don`t know."**

"**H-Hiroare you..."**

"**Tadashi what I'm trying to say is that I love you more than just us being brothers... in a deeper and romantic way..."**

**Hiro`s eyes moistened as he was scared of what his brother was going to say or react. A second became an hour to him as thought after thought ran through his mind of what will happen next. Will Tadashi be disgusted by him; will he slap him in the face? Is this wrong? Will he tell everyone that Hiro, his little brother, love him and people would never look at him the same? All of that run through his head but then his eyes opened as he felt a sweet sensation on his lips. Tadashi kissed him he pulled away then he looked at Hiro`s eyes.**

"**I love you to Hiro."**

**End**

**End Notes**

**Haha so yeah that`s it im such a noob at this hope you enjoy **


End file.
